Soldier Fortune
Soldier Fortune is a custom monster truck owned by FELD Motorsports and it is driven by Kayla Blood and Chad Fortune. The truck, which serves as a dedication to men and women of the U.S. Military, made its debut at Miami, Florida in 2015. The truck roughly resembles a Warthog from the popular video game series ''HALO. '' The truck has appeared in three Monster Jam World Finals' from 2015-2017 under Fortune. History * 2014 – Soldier Fortune is announced to debut in 2015 on the former Captain America chassis under Chad Fortune. * 2015 – Fortune gets invited to Monster Jam World Finals 16. * 2016 – Monster Jam unveils a new Soldier Fortune spinoff, Soldier Fortune Black Ops. Soldier Fortune competed in the second Fox Sports 1 Series. Fortune gets invited to Monster Jam World Finals 17. * 2017 – Soldier Fortune receives a brand new chassis and competes in one of the Stadium Tours. The turret is also removed from the truck for unknown reasons. The truck competes at Monster Jam World Finals 18. * 2018 – The truck once again runs a Stadium Series. It did not get invited to World Finals 19, however it is used for the Rampage encore. It is seen without the name on the truck. Chad retires from driving after the 1st quarter. * 2019 – The truck competes on the 2019 Central Triple Threat Series Tour under Kayla Blood. Becky McDonough fills in for an ill Kayla at Raleigh. The truck, along with its spinoff, makes its debut in a video game in Monster Jam Steel Titans. An ice version of the truck debuts at the World Finals along with a Fire Grave Digger. Tony Ochs drives the ice version on Soldier Fortune Black Ops' chassis in Los Angeles, San Jose, and Rosemont. * 2020 – Kayla Blood and Chad Fortune continue driving. World Finals Appearances * 2015 - Chad Fortune * 2016 - Chad Fortune * 2017 - Chad Fortune * 2019 - Kayla Blood (ATV) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam Steel Titans Trivia * New driver Jackie Carrizosa was scheduled to compete on Triple Thread Central for 2018, with the announcement on November 12th, 2018. However, due to new information arising about Carrizosa's participation in a NSFW WorldStarHipHop video, she was released only 3 days later. Kayla Blood takes over Soldier Fortune, as she is a former National Guard Member. * Controversy arose in 2017 after FELD removed the machine gun from the top of the truck due to the events that were occuring at the time, in an effort to censor guns from trucks such as Metal Mulisha and Gunslinger (by renaming it to Slinger). Fans argued that, similar to Gunslinger, the gun was a significant importance to the truck and that removing the gun made the truck become less relevant. * The truck's theme is Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Radio chatter followed by "Earthshakers drums" by Audiomachine and Paul Denlitir but the song it used during the World Finals 17 encore with Soldier Fortune Black Ops is "American Soldier" by Toby Keith. Gallery soldierfortune.jpg|Original render 8150071_orig.png|Ditto 327553_orig.png|Ditto 820f583f-6aab-4a08-8d3b-691cf1ab6fdc.jpg|Circa 2015 df33a268-02f4-47aa-bd22-eb7e65a6d458.jpg|Ditto monster-jam-world-finals-17-saturday-037.jpg|Soldier Fortune circa 2016 monster-jam-world-finals-17-saturday-328.jpg|Alternate Soldier Fortune at the 2016 encore 16195016 1193321227453144 53916690000887138 n.jpg|circa 2017 42982696_10157167630252079_8147305609050456064_o.jpg|Circa late 2018 monster-jam-world-finals-xix-freestyle-510.jpg|Without the logo at the 2018 Encore soldier_fortune1.jpg|Soldier Fortune 2019 Fortunelogo.png|Logo 2016 09-Soldier Fortune (2).jpg|Hot Wheels toy 2018 TF06-Soldier Fortune (2).jpg|Hot Wheels toy, with matte clear coat 2018 SE-SS 3-Soldier Fortune (2).jpg|2018 Walmart Exclusive American Flag design soldierfortunetruckinpals.png|Truckin' Pals Cartoon 48270509_2366442310241765_7512512526488174592_n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy Fortuneplush.jpg|Plush Truck 47085185_1198681393632894_5719566280079056340_n.jpg|Ice Soldier Fortune toy 50543932_10159378477214988_6502464320163545088_o.jpg 50107994_10159378477449988_2982041693928292352_o.jpg B7F4CF04-04B3-4450-B1FE-074461617BC9.jpeg|Soldier Fortune’s Truckin’ Pal Bio Screenshot_20190818-131733.jpg|Soldier Fortune Ice in Monster Jam Steel Titans Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:American Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2015 Category:Custom Body Trucks Category:Military Trucks